Memories of Yesterday
by TheProdigy'sWife14
Summary: After16 long years and finally killing his brother, Sasuke comes back to Konaha to finish his second goal he started. He wakes up in Konaha's hospital and find a shocking discovery. How can this be? Mostly in Sasuke's POV.


"Summary: After 16 long yearsand finally killing his brother, Sasuke comes back to the village to finish the second goal he started. He wakes up in Konaha's hospital and finds a shocking discovery. How can this be!? Nejisaku. Mostly in Sasuke's POV.

**AN: Hi! TheProdigy'sWife14 here! This is my first story, so please don't flame too hard. This story isn't suppose to be really long, so my goal is to post at least once a week. I hope you guys like this one. Most of my stories will be Nejisaku or they will be crossovers with Inuyasha or Vampire Night. Enjoy! =) =D**

**P.S.- You will see a lot of these faces =)**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto =(

"Blah"-talking

_Blah_-thoughts

-scene changes

~~~~~flashback

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he woke up seeing nothing but white. He blinked a few times as his eye adjusted to see the white walls and bright lights. Then he remembered-he was in Konaha's hospital. Now if he can just find his wife-

"Hey teme, you awake yet?" Sasuke looked to the side to see Naruto in the bed next to him.

"Hn," Sasuke said. Even as he was looking at Naruto he saw his skin already healing even though he took more damage from fighting Orochimaru and his henchmen. The first war Konaha had with sound was when Sasuke was still working with the snake in order to kill his brother. Now his brother is finally dead, he didn't need Orochimaru anymore.

"Where's Sakura?" He suddenly asked. Sasuke came back to Konaha to revive his clan, his second goal. Hemhad no intention of asking Sakura though-she was far too annoying for his liking. But he did think it would be amusing to see her heartbroken when she would see his pregnant wife Karin.

"She should be at the Hyuga manor resting right now. We can go as soon as a nurse checks us and then leave," Naruto said "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees that I kept my promise!"

Sasuke frowned. _What is she doing at the Hyuga manor?_

Befor he could voice his thoughts, the door opened.

Sasuke's eyes were as big as saucers. In came a small women with long pink silky hair that reaches below her waist. It was tied at the bottom (like Neji's). The shorter ends of her hair framed her face in the front contrasted against her porclean skin. Then there were her bright emerald eyes that seemed to look through him. The most shocking part about her was her swollen, ready to burst stomach that was being covered by a silk green kimono.

Sasuke blinked, his mouth still agape. _No...s-she can't be..._

"Sakura-chan! That over-protective husband of yours will have my head if he finds out that you sneaked out to heal even one patient!" Naruto gone pale as soon as he recognized the women. Sakura sighed.

"Relax Naruto. I just came from an ultra sound. I heard that you and the others returned so I came to see how you were doing." Sakura said, automatically checking his vitals. "Oh, and congradulations. Hinata had a baby girl. She named her Hana."

Naruto grinned "That's great! Hiru has a little sister! I'm surprised that you didn't have your baby yet."

Sakura smiled as her hand uunconsciously went to her stomach. "I'm having twins. I won't know their gender until a week from now."

Sasuke cleared histhroat, and both Naruto and Sakura stopped talking to look at him. His blood started to boil when he found out that Sakura was married AND pregnant. The fact that they both were ignoring him was making him even more agitated.

"Do you need something Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Can I leave now?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"In a few minutes. One of my top students is to check both of you guys out." She said, not really knowing why he was mad.

Just then there was a soft knock, and a little girl came through the door holding a clipboard. She looked exactly like Sakura-only her pupil-less eyes were more of a pale green.

"Hiruka-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Uncle Naruto!" The girl said as she crashed into Naruto giving him a hug.

"Sasuke, this is Hiruka, my daughter." Sakura said. His eyes went wide again. "She will be your nurse today."

Hiruka immediately started checking Naruto's injuries. "Your major injuries are fully healed now uncle, but it would be a few days before your broken ankle would be completely healed. I suggest you use cruches to limit the pressure on it."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Hiruka-chan. This is Sasuke Uchiha. Can you check him and make sure he's okay?"

Hiruka walked to the side of Sasuke's bed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the nerves around her eyes were visible. "Your chara net looks just like the chakra in the red-haired lady I just treated. I assume you're the father of the eight-month-old baby?"

Sasuke nodded, still shocked that she had byakugan. "Yes...Karin is my wife," he said, watching Sakura's reaction. "How is she?"

Hiruka frowned. "She's fine now. I had to put her to sleep in order to check on her." The eight-year-old did not like Karin. The pregnant women was rude and loud and she keep making fun of her forehead.

Just then there was a brisk knock on the door and an ANBU walked in.

"Sakura-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes to see you."

Sakura blushed "Hiroshi-san, I told you to just call me Sakura."

"My apologies, Sakura-hime."

Sakura sighed while Naruto chuckled "You might as well get used to the formalities Sakura_-hime._ Yoa are a clan leader's wife..."

Sakura rolled her eyes "Well I'll see you later Naruto," she gave a small to Sasuke "and welcome back Sasuke."

Naruto smiled as he watch Sakura leave "That's our Sakura-chan..."

"She's still annoying and useless to me." Sasuke said "She hasn't changed at all."

"My mother is not useless." Hiruka said, her friendly nature was gone as she gave the Uchiha an icy glare. "She is one of the best kunochi here. She even surpassed Tsunade-sama as a medic nin and as a ninja." She decided that she didn't like the Uchiha either. Sasuke glared at the girl back.

"Um...so...Hiruka-chan, do you think that Sakura-chan is having twin boys or girls?" Naruto said, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"I think she's having girls. Aunt Hinata said that mother was more restless when she had me." Hiruka finished writing the report down. "You both are free to go now." She turned and left the room.

"I should of warned you about Hiruka-chan. She takes a lot of pride in her family. Well lets go teme!" Naruto said, jumping out of bed and reaching for the cruches. "Are you up for ramen?"

Sasuke was barely listening. Too amny thoughts were flying through his head.

"Who is Sakura's husband?" He finally asked when they were outside.

"You haven't guessed already? Neji Hyuga of curse!"

Sasike froze. _The fate believer? How can that remotely happen? As far as I remember, he is as cold-hearted as me._

And thus he started his quest of recieving information of the past.

"Hiroshi-san, you van go to the Hyuga manor without me-I have to speak with Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said when they were both outside.

The Hyuga ANBU hesitated "I was told to immediately bring you to the Hyuga manor."

"I'll be fine-just tell Hiashi-sama that I went to speak with Tsunade-sama and I will be back as soon as I can."

Hiroshi mulled it over in his head a few times before he nodded and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura sighed as she turned to the path to the Hokage tower.

Before she took two steps, she was up and secured in two musclar arms. The only sound she was able to make in that time was 'eep!'.

"You know you don't have to put yourself and our children in danger just to get my attention." His deep, baritone voice filled with amusement made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Neji-kun! You're back from your mission!" Sakura immediately started to check for any injuries "And I will never put my kids in danger."

Neji raised and eyebrow "Uncle says you haven't been resting properly. Do you want to explain why?"

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me."

Sakura sighed as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I just feel completely useless right now-like I can't do anything without worrying someone." Her eye started watering up "I'm probably getting on Hiashi-sama's nervers right now-"

Anything else Sakura was about to say died on her lips as Neji kissed her.

"You're not uuseless," he wiped a tear off her cheek "Don't ever think otherwise."

Sakura smiled as she nuzzeled in Neji's neck. "I missed you."

Neji smiled as he jumped from tree to tree carrying his wife back home.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**AN: Please review! The next one should be out in a week-or more since the chapter is longer. =) 3 =D**


End file.
